Skin of Evil: What if?
by ben10987654321
Summary: An AU Skin of Evil.


**Skin of Evil: What if?**

Summary: An AU Skin of Evil.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was a face-off. The 4 Starfleet officers against this...entity that called itself Armus. Beyond it lay the wreckage of the shuttle with Lt Ben Pietro and Councillor Deanna Troi within in who knows what condition.

Commander William Riker was having a very bad feeling in his gut. This entity that had taken a vaguely humanoid form was blocking their path and there was just something...malevolent about it. It's a strange impulse to have. It is drummed into their heads not to judge any lifeform until you get to know it but there is a primal instinct at work here that is flaring up in a negative reaction.

The entity was like nothing he has ever seen. A living...liquid? That was a terrible description. It was beyond that. He couldn't even describe what it was. All he could say is that looking at it was like looking into a black hole and Will had a feeling it could be just as destructive...but he had his duty. He had to find some way to negotiate access to the shuttle...or failing that find a way round this...thing but they were not leaving this planet without their shipmates.

Will was not leaving without Deanna. They may have ended their relationship but there would always be a bond between them that could never be broken.

Imzadi.

Course Will is not the only one radiating frustration. Chief of Security Lt Tasha Yar was also radiating it but perhaps more visibly than Will. Tasha was never brilliant at hiding her emotions when it pertains to her infamously short temper that had gotten her more than one reprimand over her career.

In another universe it is her patience that snaps first.

"Enough! We have people who need attention. We won't hurt you, but we must help them."

She would then stride off, intent on bypassing Armus and getting to the shuttle.

That was another universe. In this one it is Will Riker who, for one moment, allowed his feelings for Deanna to override his judgement.

In both universes Armus' response is the same as he attacks them with the merest fleck of his power.

As Will goes flying Tasha and Data retaliate with their phasers. However the energy does nothing to it. The two share a look, recognising this is pointless, cease fire and rush over to where Dr Crusher is tending to Will.

"Number One!" Picard calls over the communicator.

Tasha responds. "Yar here, Captain. The creature attacked us. Commander Riker is down."

"It seems to feed on our phaser energy," Data chimes in.

"We had no effect on it," Tasha adds, her anger clearly being barely restrained as Armus sinks back into the slick-like form they first found it in.

"What's Commander Riker's condition? Doctor Crusher, report!" Picard demands to know, his own frustration at being detached while his own officers are in danger showing through his voice.

"He's dead," Dr Crusher says, her shock momentarily breaking through her professionalism.

"Transporter room, get them up, now!" Picard orders.

* * *

Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done for Will. As Dr Crusher phrased it; 'That thing just sucked the life right out of him'.

After the successful rescue of the shuttle occupants and Will's memorial Jean-Luc Picard turns his attention to choosing a replacement first officer. As much as he may grieve he also has to ensure the smooth running of the ship. A new 'Number One' was an important part of that.

And honestly there was one outstanding choice. Someone who had proven themselves in the immediate aftermath of Will's death. Someone who performed exemplary. Who had correctly assessed that clearly Armus wanted something. Otherwise it would have just killed them all. Something it obviously could easily do. Who also assessed that the point here was not to even try and engage the entity in combat but to find some way round it and rescue the shuttle crew. Someone who stepped up and essentially filled Will's shoes in this situation.

It was a side of this person most people wouldn't credit them with possessing. Honestly it had even surprised Jean-Luc a little but it showed him that there were hidden leadership qualities within, that he could tease out with the right guidance. They were also someone who would never be slow to stand up to him if necessary. One of the reasons he chose Will in the 1st place. In fact they had never been slow to give their opinion...which is good. Jean-Luc didn't want a 1st officer who just mindlessly followed orders or was afraid of him.

Now he was just sitting in his chair on the Bridge waiting for his new 1st officer to start their first duty shift since they accepted the job. Behind Jean-Luc stood Lt Worf in his new role as Security Chief, his new 1st officer's first decision which Jean-Luc easily agreed with. Deanna was...Jean-Luc had given her some time off to grieve. In front of him were La Forge and Data at Helm and Ops. He hears the turbolift doors open.

"First Officer on deck!" Geordi La Forge quips from the helm, which helps lighten the sombre mood that perforates the ship since Will's death.

The new first officer rolls her blue eyes as she makes her way to the chair to the right of the Captain.

"Red looks good on you Tasha," Geordi comments.

"Indeed," Jean-Luc agrees.

Commander Tasha Yar...and God, is that gonna take awhile to get use to, tugs her top back into position as she sits down. She had been a little reluctant to take the role at first. Perhaps due to her guilt over failing to protect Will and that she had chosen a career in security over command but the Captain had made one of his speeches...and her resistant crumbled soon after that. She clears her throat. "That's Commander Yar to you, Lt," she says in a playfully authoritarian voice.

"Aye, sir," Geordi replies succinctly.

Just wait till he sees what Tasha has planned for him with her new authority.

"Number One, will you please lay in the course for Starbase 23," Jean-Luc instructs.

"Aye, Captain," Tasha replies, a small smile pulling at her lips at hearing herself labelled as 'Number One'. "Helm, lay in course bearing 273 mark 20, warp 6," she orders.

"Aye, Commander," Geordi responds and with the course plotted the ship accelerates onwards to its destination and a new and different future.

* * *

_Author's Note: Was watching the episode where Tasha died and had an 'out of left field' idea about Riker kicking the bucket instead of her and her taking his place as 1st Officer. It would have been different but also fun. Especially the episode where they go back to her home planet and she would meet up with her sister. After all what did happen between Tasha and Ishara that had Tasha leave her own sister behind on that hellhole. Anyway also had a thought about how could you use modern effects to make Armus actually menacing looking. I think it could be done now...maybe. Anywho, just a little story I wanted to write. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
